Samantha Arias
Samantha Arias is a single mother from National City, working in the employ of L-Corp. Unbeknownst to her, she is also the Kryptonian Worldkiller known as Reign. Her daughter, Ruby Arias, was born to her by a human boyfriend when she was 18. Supergirl Season 2 In Danvers Can, In Die For You, In It Has Begun, In Nevertheless, She Persisted, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, she first meets Nyssa al Ghul after Nyssa returns Sam's purse to her (it had previously been stolen by Lonnie Machin). Later that evening, Machin attacks her but she fends him off with Krav Maga. Found by Nyssa, she commends Sam's bravery. Nyssa later calls Laurel to tell her she has "found a potential." In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, Birds of Prey Season 2 Birds of Prey Season 3 Supergirl Season 3 Supergirl Season 4 Supergirl Season 5 Supergirl Season 6 Supergirl Season 7 Supergirl Season 8 Supergirl Season 9 Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 Birds of Prey Season 8 Personality Trivia * Episode Absence In Supergirl Season 3, Sam does not appear in 6 episodes: * Lines * Kandor * Nova Day * The House of Zod * Framed * The Fall of Kandor In Season 7, Sam does not appear in 2 episode: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm Appearances * 119/180 (Supergirl) * 98/140 (Birds of Prey) * 1/36 (Constantine) * 218 (total) (Supergirl S2) (5/20) * 2x13 Worlds Apart * 2x14 Endgame * 2x15 Parabellum * 2x19 It Has Begun * 2x20 Nevertheless, She Persisted (Birds of Prey S1) (16/18) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 3 (voice) * Blood Eagle * The Huntress * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (20/20) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut (voice) * Fearless (hallucination) * Green Arrow & Black Canary * I'd Rather Be In Love * But Fear Itself * Dying Is An Art * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Here With Me * Gemini * The Cure * The Kill * Perspectives * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Supergirl S3) (16/22) * No Longer The Last * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World (simulation) * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * The Swarm * Hurricane * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More (hallucinations) * Going Rogue (hallucinations) * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over (voice) * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within (hallucinations) * Fear The Fever (hallucinations) * Still Here (hallucinations) * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Supergirl Reborn * El/Zod * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Birds of Prey S5) (3/20) * 5x04 The Battle Within * 5x19 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * 5x20 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S6) (3/20) *6x15 Get Your Soul Back (Fortress simulation) *6x19 Angels Fall *6x20 Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Challenge of the Superfriends * Invincible * DNR * Home * Hotel Ceiling * Off With Her Head * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (20/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena * Don't Turn Your Back on Me * The Age of Aquarius * Sisters (Supergirl) * Haunted (dream) * Deathbed * Afterlife (Supergirl) * Dark God * Apocalypse (alt. reality) * Not All Suffering Is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * The Road (alt. reality) * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (19/20) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes (simulation) * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Green Canary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save The World * Monster * Someone You Loved * May I * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S7) (20/20) * So Much Suffering * Sins of the Past, Part 1: Infinite * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Stillwater * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kryptonians Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters Category:Terrans Category:Aliens Category:Employees of L-Corp Category:Employees of Merlyn Global Category:Main Protagonists Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Allies of The Birds of Prey Category:Mothers Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Episodes Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Hybrids Category:The Ruining Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 2 Characters Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters